Teasing The Professor
by desmoneBOMB
Summary: Student Mercedes Jones likes to tease Professor Evans. Well, he get fed up with it. M for Slash and Smut.


**Hey Guys! I know I'm still working on my Mix Blend Story, but I really wanted to write this now! So please Review and tell me how my smut is. Thank you ! Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters.**

* * *

Mercedes Jones liked to tease Professor Evans.

She would always wear her tightest clothes to his class. Sometimes going as far as wearing tight leggings that showed off her round thick ass and those strapless sundresses that showcased her magnificent bust.

She _always_ got a seat up front. Right in front of Mr. Evans. She would sit and bite or lick her lips whenever he would look at her while giving a lecture. Then smile so innocently. She would cross her arm under her breast to make them bulge out of her shirt Whenever she would wear skirts or dresses she would rub her hands up and down her thick luscious thighs all while making innocent sweet eye contact with him.

But all in all Mercedes loved Professor Evans class. She would always be one of the first to arrive and one of the last to leave.

Sam Evans began to get frustrated with his student Mercedes Jones.

He found it difficult to see her in his class. Watching her in those tight form fitting clothes. He knows she does what she does on purpose. The way she flirts with him. How she always make those sexy dick hardening gestures with those wide eyed innocent looks. And every day would end with Mercedes giving him that cute little smile and walking out the door.

But not today. Today Sam has asked Mercedes to stay after class.

After the rest of the student file out of the class Professor Evans gets up from his desk and walks in front of Mercedes where she is sitting at her table quietly. He looks down at her face which has an expression of curiosity and question.

Sam places his hands on the table in front of Mercedes," Ms. Jones you're going to need to do some extra work if you want to pass my class for the semester."

Mercedes furrows her brows in confusion," I thought was passing Mr. Evans. W-was it my test score?" She stuttered out.

Sam nods his head slowly," Yes I'm afraid so," he replies dryly.

She gives a small shake of her head, "I'm sorry Professor. What's the extra credit assignment I have to do?" She says biting her lip and looking up at Sam.

Sam looks at her and lets out a small quiet huff. It amazes him how non guilty she could look.

He clears his throat," Go stand up in front of the board."

Mercedes looks and then shrugs.

As she walks up to the chalk board Sam watches her perfect ass switch and sway. Sam walks up right behind her, stopping to grab a ruler of the desk. He starts to run the ruler up and down the back of Mercedes thighs, making her gasp softly.

Sam leans forward and tells his student to spread her legs, making her skirts stretch tighter over her butt and arousing him more.

"Mercedes pick up that chalk," Professor Evans orders, after she obliges he nods and leans over right next to her," good. Now Ms. Jones I want you to write on that board-ten times- 'I'm a dirty little slut.'"

She gasp, and turns to Mr. Evans with a shocked faced," Professor, I don't thinks that's appropriate,"

He looks at her with a wide smirk and a raised eyebrow. "And all the stuff you do is?"

She blushes and starts to open her mouth only to close it right after.

Sam lets out a snort, "That's what I though. Now start writing. Slut. If you don't, I have no idea how you will pass my class."

Mercedes leans up on her tippy toes and starts to write the line over and over. All the while her Professor is fondling her thighs and running the ruler over her legs. After Mercedes has finished the first line Sam smacks the ruler against her ass causing her to jump and stop writing for a split second before she goes back to it.

Sam grins," Good girl, keep writing."

She nods nervously.

Sam looks at her booty and groans. "Push that ass out for me. I know you like for me to look at it. Show it off to me."

He watched as her back arches slightly and then proceeds to smack her ass with the wooden ruler. Sam begins to take his hand and run it under her skirt pushing the material up around her waist and feeling her soft smooth skin. He watches as her bountiful butt comes into his sight and he can feel his dick twitch. He is so hard right now it_ hurts._

He takes the ruler and begins run it in-between her thighs all the way up to her pink panty clad pussy. Sam starts to rub the ruler slowly back and forth, watching her hips starts to move and grind a little. Mercedes start to write faster eager to get all the words out. After a few moments she drops the chalk and places one hand on the chalk board and the other on the tray and begins to move her hips to his ministrations.

Sam makes a noise low in his throat," You've been very bad Mercedes. Teasing me every day in class." He huffs than throws the ruler somewhere to the side. He then takes his hands and start to message her glorious ass. Sam gets to the top and his hands go to her hips and he hooks his fingers into her panties and starts to tug them down around her knees. His fingers ready to meet that wet slit.

"Mmm, already so damn wet," he groans.

Sam presses one finger into her and starts to slide it in and out. He feels her starts to grind back against his hand, wanting more friction. He shakes his head and pulls his finger from her hot tight pussy. He walks over to his desk, takes out his chair, turning it so it faces Mercedes. He removes his belt and unbuckles his pants then sits down.

Mercedes looks back over her shoulder, biting her lip," Mr. Evans…"

Sam looks at her while he starts to stroke his long thick hard cock," Come crawl to me Mercedes. Crawl over here on your hands and knees and suck my dick."

She turns around and drops down to her knees then leans over on her hands. She starts to crawl and Sam watching her ass in the air and her nervous facial expression. He moans at the sight. She comes right in front of him and gasp at his size. She places her hands on his thighs and looks up at him.

He nods for her to continue, "Come suck my cock Ms. Jones. She me what that sexy mouth can do."

She grabs the base of her Professors cock and starts to slide her tongue around the head and up and down the shaft. She starts to take it in her mouth and down her throat.

Sam leans his head back and moans breathily, "That's its darlin'. Take my cock down your throat. Ah, suck it just like that baby. Good girl." He groans out and starts to run his finger through her soft hair and grabs a handful of it. He begins thrusting into her hot little mouth, making her gag.

"Aww, fuck yeah, take it down your throat. If your gonna' be a little slut in my class you have to learn to suck my dick just the way I like it." He moans out to her. Mercedes eyes began to water and she grips his thighs harder. She can feel him throbbing inside her mouth before he pulls her off.

He tells her to stand up and she does so without a second thought. Sam licks his lips," Take of your shirt and bra and show me those sexy ass tits…Mmm, Good girl. Now come ride me. And show me how well you fuck."

Mercedes sits on top of her teacher's dick and she moans as he starts to go deep inside her. Her pussy is being stretched and she can feel it. She grips his muscular shoulders and sinks all the way down with a moan.

"Oh my god Mr. Evans you're so big. Fuck!," She moans out loud.

"Yeah, I know baby. Show me how well you can ride it, how you take it."

Mercedes begins to rock her hips getting used to him, then starts to bounce on his hard rod. She starts to moan louder. This is the largest dick she's' had inside of her pussy. She looks down at Mr. Evans to see him staring at her with a finger inside his mouth. He suddenly takes the finger and rubs it against her asshole feeling how warm and tight it is before he pushes his finger in.

Mercedes moans and bucks upward, she's never done anything anal before and she hoped Professor Evans would get that.

He adds a second finger inside of her and starts to finger her while she rides him like no tomorrow. She starts to ride him faster and harder. Moaning so loud, calling to her climax. "OH FUCK MR. EVANS!" She grabs Sam's shoulders hard, arches her back and her pussy locks around Mr. Evans dick. Her breathing is hard and her body starts to shudder against his, all the while he continues to finger her asshole.

Sam feels liquid around his dick and she lifts herself up to let all her cum out of her pussy. Sam tells her to get up and bend over his desk. Sam waits for Mercedes to stand up then takes of his shirt. He stands up and moves the chair over to the side. He stands behind Mercedes and is met with the most beautiful sight ever. His little tease with a skirt around her waist bent over his desk showing him her wet little pussy and asshole.

He smirks and then places two finger back into Mercedes ass. She moans softly and grinds against the wood of the desk.

Sam pulls his fingers out and spits in his hand to lube up his dick,"Now it's my turn."

He presses the head of his dick against her ass and gently pushes in. She whines and tries to move forward but be grabs her shoulder to keep her in place. "Be a good girl for me and I promise it won't hurt. Just relax." He continues to slowly slide in and then retreat back out until he's finally all the way in.

He sucks in air between his teeth,"Fuck it's so damn tight. Holy hell Mercedes! So fucking good around my dick!"

Mercedes felt the pain, but the way he praised her on being so tight and how good she felt, she decided to let him have her in every way. As Sam started fucking her at a slightly faster, firmer rhythm she started getting pleasure and began moaning along her Professor.

Mercedes bite her bottom lip and looked back at her teacher, "Harder Mr. Evans, please give it to me harder…" She whimper.

Sam looked up into Mercedes beautiful brown orbs and said a silent prayer her wouldn't hurt her then started to jack hammer into her. He was groaning and making noises like a wild animal he was hittin' it so hard. He heard Mercedes moan out she was gonna cum again, right before liquid gushed from her pulsing pink pussy. He felt her ass clench around his dick so tight he thought she would rip it off!

The pleasure was too good for Sam and he couldn't deal. He let out a loud growl and pulled out with such a speed and coated Mercedes ass in his white hot seed. He milked his cock onto her and tried to catch his breath, all while Ms. Jones did the same.

He leaned over her back and placed his lips right by her ear, "Fuck Mercedes. Now after this no more teasing. You want to show something off to me you do it directly. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head weakly, "Yes sir…God you fucked me so hard."

Sam chuckled into her ear, the placed a kissed on it,"Yeah, That's what happens when you take things to far Mercedes." He placed a kissed on her shoulder then started to find his clothes, "Get dressed and cleaned up. Oh, and we will be doing this more in the future Ms. Jones."

She stood up from her spot on the desk and turned to smirked at him, "I look forward to it Professor Evans."


End file.
